ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of the manga Cardcaptor Sakura, forming part of Volume 1. Synopsis Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero meet to discuss what happened that morning at school. Tomoyo says she did not see any bird and only Sakura appears to be the only one who saw it. Kero says it can be a Clow Card and they should return to the scene. Suddenly Fujitaka enters the bedroom and remarks how he thought he heard someone else in the room with Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura erratically puts on a facade of practising ventriloquism and using Kero as her dummy, much to Fujitaka's surprise and Tomoyo's amusement. That night Sakura and Kero leave through the bedroom window for Tomoeda elementary school. They arrive just as Tomoyo pulls up in a limo with her own platoon of smartly dressed female bodyguards. Sakura says that is so awesome and it is very rare to see an elementary school kid with bodyguards. Tomoyo replies that she is also impressed because almost no elementary school children use magic. Tomoyo dismisses her body guards, and the three are left alone at the school at night. Sakura puts her skates away in her locker and says she will not forget them. Abruptly, the Clow Card arrives in a hurricane of wind, similar to what happened at the school that morning. Sakura promptly releases the sealing wand and tries to use Windy card to bind the Fly but it proves ineffective and it escapes. Sakura and Kero return home with Sakura bemoaning how she wasn't able to catch the card. She doesn't understand how she wasn't able to bind Fly using Windy when she could previously with the Jump. Kero replies that Fly uses magic similar to Windy and that Windy is a gentle card, and notes Wood to be the same. When she inquires about the Jump, he bluntly responds that it's just stupid, causing Sakura to fall over comically. Kero notes Fly not to be an aggressive card so Sakura ponders why it was acting that way. Kero confides he doesn't know. He also points out it's impossible to do a fortune telling with only the current three cards she has to try and find out the reason why; something Sakura didn't know was possible. She promptly gushes and wants to do a love fortune with Yukito as her reason. That night Sakura has a dream of a wounded bird sailing alone through dark skies, crying out in pain. When she awakes and goes down for breakfast and realizes that she left her skates at school last night. Reluctantly she asks Touya if he can take her to school. He agrees slyly, but only if she washes the dishes that night. On the way to school they stop off briefly to watch Yukito doing some archery when another huge gale suddenly blows over. Sakura hears a bird's cry of pain and she recognizes it as the one from her dream. At night Sakura, Kero and Tomoyo return to capture the card. It shows up in another furious gale and Sakura uses Wood and Jump to get close to it. As Sakura had dreamed, Fly was hurt; it's leg was badly bruised. Sakura hugs it and comforts it. Fly shrinks and fits in her arms and nuzzles up to her and turns back into a card. Kero instructs her to place her name on the card and put it in the Clow Book so it will heal. Sakura then uses the Fly to see what it does, and discovers she can now soar through the skies using her staff. Characters People= Sakura Manga Thumb.png|Sakura Kinomoto|link=Sakura Kinomoto Tomoyo Manga Thumb.png|Tomoyo Daidouji|link=Tomoyo Daidouji Touya Manga Thumb.png|Touya Kinomoto|link=Touya Kinomoto Fujitaka Manga Thumb.png|Fujitaka Kinomoto|link=Fujitaka Kinomoto Yukito Manga Thumb.png|Yukito Tsukishiro|link=Yukito Tsukishiro |-|Guardians= Kero Manga Thumb.png|Kero (Cerberus)|link=Cerberus Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowFly.jpg|The Fly ClowWindy.jpg|The Windy ClowWood.jpg|The Wood ClowJump.jpg|The Jump |-|Cards Used= *N/A |-|Cards Sealed= ClowFly.jpg|The Fly Costumes Used Sakura= Ch2 Daisy costume.png|Daisy Costume|link=Daisy Costume Navigation Category:Manga Chapters